


slow dancing in the dark.

by saikis_whore



Series: for the fear we feel | horror stories [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dead People, Death, Gun Violence, Horror, Kinda, LMAO, Other, Scary, Slow Dancing, Spooky, i think so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: in which he lets go of his wife after one last dance.
Series: for the fear we feel | horror stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880167





	slow dancing in the dark.

On the bed she lay, no expression on her face. The woman was lifted up in her slumber by the man.

The man smiled softly, taking her hand in his, and wraps an arm around her waist. He sways around the room with her as the sound of rain had increased.

He had always loved dancing with her.

She leaned on his body, so tired she wasn't able to hold herself up. He laughs at this, before holding her chin and kissing her lips. Her pale, colourless lips.

The song he hums pauses, and he frowns. Something felt wrong, before that feeling disappeared. He smiles, and sets her down on the bed.

Turning to the bedside table, he opens the drawer and takes out the revolver, happily laughing.

He looks at her, and giggles. "Oh, how I love you, dearest."

He puts it to his chest.

He sits down on the bed near her, and takes her hand in his.

The man pulls the trigger.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed !! 🥺❤️


End file.
